List of Sonic Underground Episodes
The following is a list of episode summaries for the Sonic Underground television series. It first premiered in France on January 6, 1999 and aired on TF1 on the TF! Jeunesse block on Wednesdays and Sundays. The show later premiered in English in the UK on May 2, 1999 and aired on ITV1 on Sunday mornings. ITV1 aired the first 18 episodes in the original UK run before cancelling the show. Sonic Underground premiered in USA on August 30, 1999 and aired on the Bohbot Kids Network syndication block on weekday mornings at 6:00 AM Central Time. While it was believed for a while that 65 episodes were made of which only 40 aired (since there were supposedly 65 planned), Ben Hurst, a main writer from Sonic the Hedgehog, who was also involved in Sonic Underground's production, stated in a chat at the Sonic Amateur Games Expo 2008 that only 40 were produced. Season 1 01 - 01. Beginnings 01 - 02. Wedding Bell Blues 01 - 03. To Catch a Queen 01 - 04. Mobodoon 01 - 05. The Price of Freedom 01 - 06. Underground Masquerade 01 - 07. Tangled Webs 01 - 08. The Deepest Fear 01 - 09. Who Do You Think You Are 01 - 10. The Last Resort 01 - 11. Come Out Wherever You Are 01 - 12. Winner Fakes All 01 - 13. A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle 01 - 14. Artifact 01 - 15. Bug! 01 - 16. Sonic Tonic 01 - 17. Friend or Foe? 01 - 18. Head Games 01 - 19. When in Rome... 01 - 20. The Jewel of the Crown 01 - 21. Three Hedgehogs and a Baby 01 - 22. Dunes Day 01 - 23. Mummy Dearest 01 - 24. Hedgehog in the Iron Mask 01 - 25. Six is a Crowd 01 - 26. Flying Fortress 01 - 27. No Hedgehog is an Island 01 - 28. Getting to Know You 01 - 29. New Echidna in Town 01 - 30. Harmony or Something 01 - 31. Country Crisis 01 - 32. Haircraft in Space 01 - 33. Healer 01 - 34. Sonia's Choice 01 - 35. The Big Melt 01 - 36. Sleepers 01 - 37. Bartleby the Prisoner 01 - 38. The Art of Destruction 01 - 39. The Pendant 01 - 40. Virtual Danger Season 2 02 - 01. Miles "Tails" Prower is Back! 02 - 02. Sally Acorn's Here! 02 - 03. Sonic's Star Rock 02 - 04. Welcome Back Knuckles! 02 - 05. Manic's Bass-Drums Power Up 02 - 06. You Go, Sonia! 02 - 07. Tails' Singing Star 02 - 08. Sonic's Power Ring Returns 02 - 09. Dancing with the Mobius 02 - 10. Sally's Magical Music Star 02 - 11. Let's Road! 02 - 12. Knuckles at the Under-Holes 02 - 13. Manic's Got the Green-Power 02 - 14. Sonia and Sally's Wonderful Vacation 02 - 15. A Sonic Day Afternoon 02 - 16. Tails' Good Day 02 - 17. Sally at the Fashion Show 02 - 18. Sonic at the Mystic Mansion 02 - 19. Battle of the Boy Music 02 - 20. Knuckles and the Secret Emeralds 02 - 21. Chez Sonia 02 - 22. Manic's Lighting Thunder Crush 02 - 23. Sonic at the Wild Adventure 02 - 24. Girls Day Out 02 - 25. Tails' Lesson to the Rhythm 02 - 26. At the Hop 02 - 27. Thanks to Amy 02 - 28. Sally's Mission Competed 02 - 29. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles in the Three Musketeers 02 - 30. Knuckles' Weight Traning 02 - 31. Sonic and Tails and the Sidekick 02 - 32. Sonia's Dance Style 02 - 33. Manic's Cooler Bands 02 - 34. Sally and the Shiny Crystals 02 - 35. Tails at the Workshop 02 - 36. Rhythm of the Night 02 - 37. Knuckles and the Fireballs 02 - 38. Sonic, Sonia and Manic's Big Adventure 02 - 39. Sonic VS. Doctor Robotnik 02 - 40. Sonic and Friends Saves the Day Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Episodes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Episodes Lists